This invention relates to the field of the fluid flow control valves. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of reversible valves which close automatically after the delivery of a predetermined volume of liquid.
While not limited thereto in its utility, the present invention is particularly suitable and will be described in terms of a flush valve for water closets. However, it will be noted and understood that the valve of the present invention is suitable for a wide range of applications in which there is a need for a valve which automatically closes after being actuated to supply a predetermined amount of liquid from a reservoir to a discharge passage; particularly a valve in which flow can be reversed to make it suitable for other uses.
The standard water closet flush valve in use in the United States at the present time has remained essentially unchanged for many years. This standard prior art flush valve involves a cumbersome linkage arrangement, is noisy and is susceptible to leakage. The valve of the present invention eliminates or reduces these disadvantages of the prior art, and presents a flush valve of simple reliable construction. The reversible feature of the present valve also makes it versatile in that it can be installed in a variety of positions and adapted for a variety of uses.